All We Have Is Us
by Alika613
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a mission to make you see what's right in front of you, and the love that's always there.  HayateXAnkoXIruka Bi, threesome, age 14, Lemononeshot.


All We Have Is Us

A/N: My favorite team romance/threesome is IrukaXAnkoXHayate. In order to understand this fic/oneshot/lemon you have to imagine that they were on a team together, under Orochimaru. This may seem like an unlikely pairing, and after Hayate's death I wouldn't have Iruka and Anko stay together, but this is them on a mission when they were, roughly, fourteen.

Threesomes are really difficult to write, but I hope you appreciate my efforts.

* * *

Anko watched as Iruka stripped off his shirt. She wasn't sure exactly what it was about him that she was attracted to, though in the end she supposed it was his temper, his anger that excited her.

He however, didn't seem to care for her that much. It wasn't that he was mean or distant, he was awkward and clumsy and things never went right around him. Things were clearer with Hayate. He was quiet and calm and controlled.

And Kami, they were beautiful.

Where Iruka excited and released her, Hayate controlled her and held onto her. She was free and captive, and she could sit in this tree all day and just _watch_. And leaning forward on the tree branch she hid on she realized Iruka was taking off his pants and was going to bathe in the spring.

Anko jumped a little when Iruka whipped around, hair still tied back in the damned ponytail, then realized he wasn't looking at her. Iruka was looking toward Hayate who had stepped forward from the forest's shadows and was pointedly not looking at Iruka's very naked body.

Anko wasn't very far away and if she leaned forward a little she could see his groin- his bare groin. Her mouth went dry when she could make out his soft penis, and just barely remembered to stifle her chakra. She wasn't worried about Iruka.

Iruka was trusting by nature and when not expecting trouble he generally let his guard down. He probably wouldn't notice her chakra, or realize she was so close, but Hayate might. Hayate was the real ninja out of them, he wasn't raw and fresh and wild- he was smart and aware.

Iruka had let his hand slip down his belly, somewhat discreetly shielding himself from view. Hayate had seen him naked before, on a team one generally did see more than they should, but never this close. Never on such a hot day that sweat strolled down his abs. _'This shouldn't be awkward_,' he reminded himself, turning around and walking towards the edge of the water.

He new Hayate's eyes were on him, they way the other always took in their surroundings, but he hated the fact that the extra attention unnerved him, or aroused him… maybe both?

His toes slipped under the surface of the water and he stepped back, jumping forward slightly he dove into the water, pretending not to notice that when you dove you generally lifted your ass into view.

Hayate wasn't shocked at finding Iruka ready to bathe, neither particularly liked being sweaty and grimy the way Anko didn't really care, but Iruka always preferred to return to Konoha as clean as possible. He wasn't shocked at feeling a familiar chakra signature spike, but he ignored it when he'd realized that his teammate was naked.

He had seen Iruka naked before, but never up close, nor in such a sexual context as bathing. He was uneasy and nervous about what to do, which was stupid because he knew what he had to do. He had to take a bath in the spring to clean his wounds- with Iruka.

As Iruka resurfaced he seemed to realize that his hair was still in his ponytail. Undoing it, Iruka moved to put the hair tie with his things when he saw Hayate and dropped it. His teammate had already stripped himself of his shirt and was removing his shorts, his hair falling into his eyes after he'd removed the hitaite that covered his head.

And Iruka would look away, but Hayate wasn't acting as though he'd noticed Iruka's stares and all Iruka wanted to do was make sure he got the chance to see his comrade's body. Because they were shinobi and they died and killed for each other and by tomorrow he might never get to see the body of the boy- man- that was so willing to take a kunai for him.

And Hayate must be teasing him because he was taking it off achingly slow.

Anko gripped her hands into fists, knowing that Iruka was watching Hayate strip, was so obvious about it when she had to hide. And because Hayate was turned away she couldn't see the flesh that was his manhood, but she could see the clench of his buttocks when he was finally naked. She wanted to grab them and spin him around so she could stare like Iruka did.

Iruka tensed when Hayate's pants finally travelled past his hips and he could see his penis, his cock, his manhood. Hayate had hit puberty before Iruka had, but they really weren't that different. Hayate had thick, dark curls where Iruka had fine, soft, brown ones. Hayate's cock was slightly thicker even in its relaxed state though. Of course with the blood flowing to Iruka's cock he would soon be thicker, and ready for potential embarrassment.

Anko rocked on her seat in the tree. Hayate must really be something to gauge that type of reaction from Iruka. She hoped he would turn around just once. And with the sensation going on in her pussy she hoped it would be soon.

She was wearing a skirt so all she had to was part her legs a little bit and she'd be able to touch herself and imagine it was Iruka or Hayate, or Iruka touching Hayate maybe. Or maybe she could-

"AHH!" Anko slipped from her spot in the tree, crashing down to Earth. She rolled herself in midair and was prepared to land as she'd been taught, but Hayate and Iruka had heard her and were coming to her rescue- naked- and seemingly caught her that way too.

Since Hayate was closer he grabbed her first, and took on most of her weight. Granted, that wasn't much, but with momentum from the fall they toppled over, and because Iruka had grabbed her too…

"Ow…" Anko winced into the chest by her head. It was warm and hard and muscled. She clenched her hands to make sure she could move them and realized she was gripping a waist too her body. Next she realized there were two legs between her own and she was apparently straddling Hayate's hips.

Iruka lifted his head from between Anko's shoulder blades, smelling the sent of earthy sweat. He moved his hips slightly hoping his cock wouldn't be excited by this, it was. Unfortunately when he moved his cock bumped against Anko's thigh. "Oh, god, sorry Anko- I'm, uh…" Iruka unwrapped his arms from around Anko's waist, moving off of Hayate's leg.

Anko couldn't help but feel frustrated at that. She would have preferred that Iruka get angry at her for spying on them, but maybe it hadn't sunk in yet.

"Anko," Hayate said, lifting himself up, his cock rubbing against her thighs. And wow, that felt hot. "What were you doing?"

"I was watching you, okay? Sheesh. Don't act so suspicious, it's just me." Anko stood up bitterly, she knew if she stuck around too long something bad would happen, but maybe…

She tried to look ashamed and she tied to look down at the ground, but somewhere between here and there she caught site of Hayate's member.

She'd always thought that particular piece of anatomy looked just as good lifeless as erect. It was like looking at art, real art. They were only fourteen, but they were adults at ninja standards. Hayate was the most mature, both in mind and body, Anko now knew. She swallowed dryly, clenching her thighs, panties wet. "Oh wow."

Iruka backed away slowly. He didn't like the way Anko was staring so openly at Hayate, but he disliked the way his cock was reacting more. Fuck. Anko's skirt had risen up, she was rubbing and clenching her thighs, Hayate had stood up and he could see his cock a little bit. Oh man, Iruka's cock stiffened, half mast, he wanted nothing more than to look at them and jack off. But you couldn't just do that.

Hayate didn't move, at all. He didn't want to give any mixed signals like the ones he was receiving. He could see the Iruka was hard, even if only a little bit and Anko looked like she was about ready to try humping air, but she would _not _stop staring. It was worse than the first time he'd seen Iruka naked, the image he just couldn't shake, and his quiet reserved self had become even a bit more secluded.

And they were orphans, there was nobody, certainly not their ex-sensei Orochimaru, to explain hormones, puberty, lust and even…

Well, Hayate had forced himself to remember everything his family had ever said, but few things came tagged with 'love'.

And the "academy talk"? He'd rather slash his wrist. The way that man had talked about it, moments of weakness, seduction…

His cock twitched when he opted for looking at Iruka.

Anko turned around, watching Iruka back off she quickly ran over and grabbed his arm and when that didn't work she pinched his butt. Iruka had stopped moving and flushed. This was ridiculous. They were on a mission, they should be…

Iruka watched as Anko licked her lips, her tongue darting out. He moaned a little at that, and gasped when she looked at him, eyes bright. She leaned forward a little and pressed her lips against his. It was their first kiss. She tilted her head, brushing their lips and tried to lick at Iruka's mouth. She couldn't get too close; the tip of Iruka's prick was already brushing against her stomach.

Hayate sighed and turned around. He had always known Anko liked Iruka so he wasn't surprised then, but he was when someone dashed after him and kissed the back of his neck awkwardly. When he turned around he was met with the view of a more confident Anko, and in the distance a relieved, smiling Iruka.

"Well we _are _a team, right?" Anko demanded, hands on hips.

"I don't understand. You like Iruka right?" Hayate took a step back, his eyes searching through the emotions in the others eyes.

"Yeah, but I like you too Hayate, and I refuse to settle for less!" Anko said with a little more conviction. Her eyes too turned to Iruka, who sighed and stopped trying to hide his erection, which was jutting out from between his thighs towards them.

"I've uh… well I've always thought that between the three of us, we were more than friends and… and I just love you guys." Iruka fought back a blush and looked away, seriously considering hiding his cock again.

"And the big evidence in front of us says 'I'm bi, wanna tango?'" Anko joked, finding every next word to be easier, and glad that she no longer had to hide the fact that she was checking Iruka out. Iruka narrowed his eyes, he wasn't fond of the jokes about his arousal, and was about to say so when something caught his attention. Iruka's eyes widened, thank god Hayate was… _actively taking an interest_.

When Anko looked to where Iruka's gaze fell, she turned to see Hayate, who was always quiet and reserved, but very much a hormonal teen. He was aroused and his cock was slowly lifting.

As soon as Hayate noticed their stares he blushed a little, turning away. Why was it that as soon as they got everything out in the open he got a hard on? Damn hormones.

Anko decided about ten seconds into the stare, that enough was enough, and there were going to fuck like wild animals whether they liked it or not, which really shouldn't be a problem. So where as she figured Hayate was more uneasy about the situation, Iruka wouldn't have a problem stepping in, so she decided to focus on Hayate for now.

Contrary to some speculations, Anko being a pervert didn't give her any experience to work off of. She was hardly one to read magazines about being a woman and pleasing your man, and the few things she did know were merely speculation because she had taken a nap during "Kunoichi Seduction 101".

However, she doubted it would be terribly difficult and she wasn't going to hesitate because she _might_ do something wrong. So she turned around and faced Hayate, moving a hand to his groin. It felt warm against her hand and she figured Hayate liked it because it twitched in her palm and he flushed. She grinned when she heard a whimper from behind her back, and she knew watching would probably drive Iruka crazy, she new what it did to her. The flesh seemed to have a pulse of its own, she reflected, squeezing a little before dragging her hand up and down. It mesmerized her to watch the movement pull back the foreskin and bare the head. Then there was hot breath against her neck as Iruka must have walked over and put his hands on her hips as his prick rubbed against her ass. "Oh, ah!" Anko gasped as she felt her clit buzz in excitement at having a cock in one hand, and a cock against her ass.

She moved closer to Hayate and felt Iruka follow, his hand rubbing against her butt cheeks. She moved her hand a little more, and watched from the corner of her eye as Hayate lifted his hand, one on her wrist the other on her hips brushing against Iruka's hand. Biting Hayate's shoulder, she drew blood and she lapped at it eagerly. Sucking the copper fluid from the wound, she heard a breathless laugh "marking your territory, Anko."

Iruka laughed against her neck, glad that her hair was up out of the way, and smiled as he felt Hayate's fingertips against his own. This was where he belonged, not behind some stupid missions' desk, at the academy, being pestered about his pranks or his future- just- here. The place where Anko was demanding, but real, the place where Hayate was observant, but helpful- here where they were just them. It was meaningful and _real._ Anko took her hands away, making Hayate frown, but not quite enough that he'd say anything. Backing away an inch, Iruka watched Anko lift up her skirt until it bunched at her waist. Iruka swallowed, he was almost surprised that she actually bothered to wear underwear, so he didn't expect or want ribbons and bows. Instead, her underwear was hipsters, and Iruka groaned when he saw the curve of her ass.

"Wait," he heard her say, lifting his head from her shoulder. "Kiss each other," she said, she sounded like she wasn't sure if they would or not- Iruka could be stubborn and Hayate might think it wasn't necessary. Iruka looked over Anko's shoulder at Hayate, who seemed a bit irked at still being told what to do.

Iruka considered not doing it, on the basis of it being weird, for about half a second, and was about to move on to the next reason- when he realized there wasn't one. He didn't love Hayate any less than Anko, and it wasn't like kissing a guy, much less Hayate, seemed gross. So Iruka moved his leg around Anko's and leaned forward, his chest pinning her against Hayate. As he neared he saw Hayate tilt his head, and finally their lips met.

It was much different kissing Hayate than Anko, mainly because Anko kissed like a boy who wanted in your pants, and Hayate kissed like a lover who wasn't experienced and wanted to go slow. Iruka could feel Anko's stare on him and he ground his hips into Anko, squishing her between the boys.

Once Iruka was ready to finally take another step, he pushed his tongue between Hayate's loose lips, but after that Hayate was in control. Their teeth clinked as they opened their mouths, and their tongues fucked each other's mouth.

Anko watched in fascination. She had always wanted to see these two kiss and now it was incredible. Her hand slid down her belly and moved to her pussy. She pushed her hand under the cloth and parted her lips, feeling them wet and slick. One hand had already made its way to Hayate's member and was swiping at some pre-cum. It wasn't necessary, but she liked the idea of rubbing herself with Hayate's juice. She let her head fall on Hayate's shoulder and turned it so she could watch them kiss, her hand starting to make love to her clit. "Oh god," she gasped, losing thought of technique and settling for just humping her hand. "Mmn, god Iruka, I can feel your cock against my ass and- ah- Hayate… Hayate…" She watched them break apart, Hayate boldly lapping at the trail of spit on the corner of Iruka's lips.

Hayate watched Iruka's eyes glaze over and wondered if talking had always been such a turn on. He was shocked when Anko grew frustrated and pushed him to the ground, straddling his thighs so she could still see his member. Iruka had followed gracefully, pinning his legs beneath him with his weight.

Anko summoned a kunai, something you really shouldn't do unless you needed to, and sliced through her underwear having removed her hand. The kunai then moved to her shirt and Hayate knew they would have to lend her an extra pair. Iruka's hands removed Anko's clothes from behind, grabbing the side of her ribcage just under her breasts.

Hayate took in the site of her chest. The areolas were a cross between brown and pink, dark, her nipples weren't huge, but were perfectly sized with the rest of her breasts size. They weren't huge, but were familiarly round and soft- unlike the personality of his teammate. Her chest heaved when she breathed and he could feel her clench her thigh muscles.

This was where they were stuck, the "who gets what where" part. Hayate's gaze trailed to Anko's cunt, taking in the sight of her practically dripping, and her swollen clit showing from between her parted labia.

"Geez, this seems stupid! What are we waiting for? You can both fuck me." Anko said, spitting in her hand and grasping Hayate's erection just to keep him quiet.

"Wha- like Hayate goes first an-"

"No! Like you can both be in my cunt, at the same time!" Anko answered, her head dipping to swipe a tongue across Hayate's nipple. She bit and nibbled on it, tugging dangerously with her teeth.

"How is that even possible?" Iruka asked, sounding doubtful. Now Anko was angry, she was the one doing all the work and he had to doubt her.

Anko spun around and pushed Iruka to the ground, climbing over his cock she reached his head. Grasping his hair, she moved her legs to either side of Iruka's head and looked him in the eyes. He looked shock, worried maybe, but didn't seem to want to stop. "Eat me out, Iru-kun," she said, lowering her hips to Iruka's face.

Iruka bit back a retort about being called Iru-kun, and thought about what he would do. It was until she forced his head to her swollen clit though, that he did something. He wasn't sure about the taste- it wasn't sweet, or tangy, or like honey, it was musky and decidedly acceptable, maybe good. His tongue stroked her clit and he maneuvered his head so that his teeth drew back the skin over the top of the organ, drawing it out. Then realized that this made it all the more sensitive.

Hayate watched as Anko sat down on Iruka's face, her cunt shoved over his mouth and could see his tongue stroking from the back; forward. Anko was apparently lost in the feeling and Iruka was concentrating, and Hayate knew that they weren't going to tell him what to do. Sitting up, grass and twigs underneath his uncomfortable rump, he crawled over to where they lay.

He once again got a good view of Iruka's manhood. He was tan even there and his hair was brown and looked soft. The tip of his manhood was a beautiful mixture of pink and red, pre-cum had already trailed down the shaft. As Iruka got aroused from Anko's juice trailing past his lips and on to his chin, he bucked his hips, his knees bending and spreading.

Hayate's cock twitched violently when he saw Iruka's ass-hole. His thighs were spread so he could see the pink entrance and Hayate was glad for Iruka's interest in cleanliness. His body was beautiful, each and every part of it.

He lifted his hand and put it on Iruka's thigh, the muscle underneath twitching in surprise. He stroked over where he knew nerve bunches were, earning himself a gasp.

Anko held tightly to Iruka's hair, feeling his mouth gasp around her clit. "Fuck," she gasped out, glancing behind herself as she rocked her hips, Iruka's tongue fucking her cunt. Hayate had crept up on them and was seductively massaging Iruka's inner thigh, ghosting close to his balls. "Ah, ha, Iruka… _yesss_, just like that, oh!"

Anko was practically humping Iruka's tongue, her breast heaving with her movement. Her head snapped forward, her hair still up out of the way, and looked down at the lover she could see.

Iruka pushed his tongue in her moist cavern, his tongue stroking her walls. He gathered some saliva in the back of his throat and used his tongue to push it forward. Struggling to breathe, he wrapped his lips around Anko's clit and sucked greedily, suddenly changing to humming. Humming low so she could feel the vibration, he then dug his teeth into the back of it making Anko scream.

"Iruka! Iruka you fucking, son of a bitch, don't stop! Don't ever fucking stop! Oh… yeah, **right **there!" As Hayate watched Anko arch her back and scream out profanities, he brought his hand up to the mounds of Iruka's cheeks, what he wasn't lying on. He brought his hand back only to lick at his own fingers, spit trailing off it and onto his palm. He paid this no mind as he looked to Iruka's spread thighs and wondered how long his erection, his cock, could last.

His fingers slipped easily along the crack, until he found Iruka's puckered entrance. His fingers slick, he finally touched it, applying just a little bit of pressure, Iruka's reaction was instantaneous. Iruka thrust his ass against him while continuously lifting his hips, fucking air.

Anko looked down at the crazed teen beneath her. She watched in fascination as dark eyes tightened and widened, and a tear strolled down his cheek. Anko looked behind her, still making love to Iruka's tongue even though he was in la la land, and watched the look cross over Hayate's face.

Hayate took both fingers and, without preparation, shoved them into Iruka's tight body, hitting his prostate and fucking him quickly. Iruka screamed into Anko's pussy.

"Ahh! **Aaaaaah!** Anko! Hayate! Oh Kami, I'm cumming, Oh fuck, I'm cum-" Iruka rambled, screaming. His ass tightened around the fingers Hayate was ramming into him. Blinded by the passion and pleasure, Iruka didn't feel the pain of being invaded, though after all this time and his budding relationship with pain it probably would have only turned him on even more.

Hayate had leaned over Iruka's body, and his eyes closed in response to his face being splattered with his lovers cum. The creamy liquid continued to hit him in what seemed like endless bursts; he tried to move out of the way and only got hit in the chest. Hayate thought that he'd be embarrassed, humiliated, even just upset, but instead he felt even more aroused. Feeling his lover's juice drip off his chin and back onto his body, Hayate couldn't help but shudder, looking towards Anko who was also shuddering from the remnants of her orgasm. Hayate couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't been able to watch her peak.

Iruka had felt the growing sensation reach an all time high, knew Anko was so close that anything could send her over the hill, but didn't think that Hayate would do what he did next. Iruka never masturbated and had never played around with his ass, but had imagined it. Somehow he just didn't think it would be fun, but having himself suddenly rammed by his lover's fingers was incredible. Lots of ninjas incorporated pain into their sex, having grown used to it, and Iruka didn't think of himself as a masochist, but the pain was great too. Sleeping with Anko and Hayate was bound to bring pain.

When he spoke it was just in rambles, he couldn't think enough to know exactly what he was saying, but he did recognize when he was screaming. Screaming into Anko's clit had her eyes go wide as she opened her mouth in a silent scream; incapable of sounds. She had stopped riding him and was just trembling, and then her hips spasm and Iruka's screaming mouth was filled with her juice. As he came he moved in such a way that only smeared her essence more onto his face, but he didn't care. The taste and the smell had him continuously cumming, he could feel it leave his body and vaguely heard it splatter.

When Anko was done she collapsed onto him, forcing Iruka to use the last of his strength to move her to the side so he could breathe.

Anko only ever masturbated with a shower nozzle, and only once in a blue moon, but never had she cum like this. Knowing that Iruka was getting his ass fucked and was having trouble breathing around her womanhood, imagining touching his ass, she opened her mouth in a huge 'oh' and went still, then came an excruciating orgasm. She could practically feel herself flow into Iruka's screaming mouth, and he certainly was screaming now. Screaming around her cunt while Hayate fingered him wildly.

She slumped forward, hardly registering Iruka's struggle for air as he moved her off himself.

Hayate looked at them both, the family he had left. The lower half of Iruka's face had smears of Anko's clear lubricant and Hayate could swear he saw tears in the corners of his eyes, not of sadness but of desperation for an orgasm; relief. His chest lifted with every deep breath Iruka took to try and ease the lack of oxygen. His tan thighs were spread apart in such a way that his penis just fell limply between them. The tip of his cock oozed cum, and Iruka looked beautiful, perfect, _incredible._

Anko was lying on her back, her breasts heaving and her abdomen flexing. Her face was so flushed as she laid it back in her weakness and vulnerability. She didn't move her legs or thighs, too sensitive, so they were parted wide and her glistening sex could be seen. Her nails dug lightly into the ground beneath her as she blinked her eyes, twitching then moaning loudly. She licked her lips and curled her toes, rolling her back a little. Beautiful, perfect, _incredible._

Hayate raised his hand to his face and swiped at his cheek, wiping away the pearly liquid on his cheek. A string of Iruka's essence followed the swipe at he licked at it wearily, surprised to find that he didn't exactly like the taste, but he enjoyed it because it was Iruka's.

Iruka had his eyes open, trying not to think about how embarrassed he was because he had cried. Cried from the emotion and force of it all. Now though, he was watching Hayate, watching him lick his cum from his fingers. Iruka squirmed, motioning for Hayate to lean forward. Iruka dragged his tongue across the stream at the corner of his eye and near his hair, his hands reaching up and winding themselves in his dark hair.

Anko watched eagerly, then crawled over to them making sure not to touch the sensitively abused flesh between her legs. She leaned forward a little, nearing Hayate's side and lapped at some semen on his neck. She enjoyed the taste and got excited, pulling some cum smeared hair into her mouth and sucking.

Hayate was surprised at how eager they were to clean him by licking the stuff off him, surprised that he didn't mind being lapped at like a cat or dog. He closed his eyes peacefully and felt Iruka push his tongue at the corner of his lips. Felt Anko lick his mouth, and moving their heads in a different angle they were kissing, all three of them. Not closely, but reaching with their tongues and biting teasingly.

Hayate was desperate to cum, wanted it so badly where he usually didn't want for anything, thought he could cum just from kissing them. He felt them pull away and opened his eyes, watching Anko and Iruka share a look.

Iruka bit his lip, nervous. He had already had an incredible orgasm, but Hayate had yet to. Iruka blushed when he felt his stomach grow warm, wondering if he should really be growing aroused already. Sharing a look with Anko, he considered what she was trying to show him with a look. He wasn't entirely sure if he could do this. Hearing other people talk and movies, Iruka knew the basic idea of pleasuring a woman, but Hayate?

How was he supposed to do that?

Anko rolled her eyes when Iruka looked uncertain and leaned forward, bending down to Hayate's chest and kissing one of his nipples. They were light brown and she stuck out the tip of her tongue to flick at it. She opened her mouth and closed it around the nub, sucking and biting. She opened an eye to see Iruka blush and lean down to Hayate's other nipple.

Iruka also moved his hand to Hayate's member, feeling it arched to his stomach; hard. Iruka felt the soft flesh and shivered, sucking on his nipple. He pressed the flat of his tongue against it, stroking it, coaxing it.

Hayate arched as his lovers worked his chest, amazed at how sensitive it was, how their work had him moaning. He shuddered when he felt someone wrap their hand around his erection. His eyes were closed so he assumed that from the size and calluses it belonged to Iruka. He felt the hand brush its thumb across the tip and he threw his head forward, searching for something to press his head against.

He dragged his hands up to his lovers' heads, one hand going through Iruka's hair, the other brushing over Anko's ponytail. Hayate stroked them.

Anko bit Hayate's nipple, her teeth sinking into the flesh and drawing blood. Hayate gripped Anko's hair roughly, tugging painfully. He growled under his breath a little and made Iruka laugh, the vibration teasing him. He arched violently when a second hand gripped his balls, almost painfully, but surprisingly pleasant.

Iruka took his hand away from Hayate's phallus and his mouth away from his nipple, looking to see Anko. She was lapping at the blood around Hayate's areola, twisting it to stop the wounds from healing. She was leaning forward so her hips were raised. Iruka was surprised to find that he hadn't really thought much of her… womanly parts.

She seemed to notice he was staring at her sex and she raised her back and hips. If Iruka leaned back a little he could see her clearly, her ass hole, that was pink and clean, her hair that was as purple as on her head, and the part of her lips. She even moved her knees apart and Iruka could see her center and the clit he had tongued. He brought his hand up gently and rubbed the pad of his thumb right over her entrance. He dug the digit into her gently.

Anko felt her sex tingle when Iruka stroked her entrance with his thumb. She arched her back a little and moved away from Hayate's chest, licking some blood from her lips. She didn't really like the taste, copper, but she felt closer to Hayate- like blood. "I want you two to fuck me, now," Anko said, moving to try and place herself in Hayate's lap with Iruka guiding her hips.

Iruka moved behind her and pushed Hayate down, and moved his hands back to Anko's hips and pushed her onto Hayate. He smiled when he realized he had guided her perfectly over Hayate's waist. He pushed his fingers into her cavern and stroked her walls a little, making her throw her head back. He stretched his fingers, surprised at how easy it was to coax her to loosen. He pulled his fingers out quickly, wanting to hurry up. Patience never had been… either of their fortes.

Hayate leaned up and captured Anko's mouth in a kiss, his tongue thrashing wildly and passionately in her mouth. He brought his hands up from his sides and cupped her breasts, surprised at having overlooked them. He pinched and stroked them, and then in his excitement at have her pussy brush against his cock he squeezed them, hard.

Anko pressed herself against the young man beneath her, her tits being squeezed so hard. It was barely pleasurable, but shockingly more enjoyable- being on the brink of pain and pleasure. She growled low in her throat, and her eyes widened when she felt Iruka part her.

Iruka dipped his head a little, wondering where his newfound courage was coming from because he had stuck out his tongue to stroke the tight sack below Hayate's penis. His cock was growing hard, his breathing heightened, he felt so in control and vulnerable at the same time. Giving pleasure and getting pleasure in return. He sucked on the middle part, careful of where his body was placed in comparison to his teammates'.

He became rushed opened his mouth to suck and put a hickey on Hayate, but instead dragged the sack into his mouth and sucked, his mouth tightening around it. He was careful of his teeth, but thought Hayate wouldn't mind the gentle grazing. He smiled around it when a strong suck mad Hayate lift himself up.

Anko pushed him down and decided that she was going to end the long agony. "I'm not waiting any longer," she lifted herself and grasped Hayate's cock, She was going to push herself down on him.

Hayate grasped her waist and guided her, his maturity on abstinence having long left him. Iruka had left him, maybe to watch. They were aware of their bodies and guided each other to Anko's entrance. Iruka leaned forward and kissed the back of Anko's neck, looking back to see Hayate push into her.

Anko didn't know how it felt the first moment, thicker than fingers, but fine, but when Hayate's hips bucked up she gasped. He wasn't completely in, but the closeness made her pulse and try to push him out. She didn't want to stop, but she paused, unsure, yet Iruka understood their hesitation and massaged her hips, pushing her down instead. She gritted her teeth, wondering what it would feel like. At last he was fully in her and she let out a gasp and smiled, almost relieved, like maybe she was being loved.

She bent over under her breasts reached Hayate's chest, and content, she rubbed against him, testing how it felt. He felt so much bigger. She looked over her shoulder, the hands on her hips replaced by Hayate's. She looked into Iruka's brown eyes, they were wide and innocent and the lashes brushed against his cheek as he calmed, almost like he'd given up on something.

"Hey, you too you know," she smiled and lifted a hand to tug him to her; silently he asked her if it really was okay. "I want you two inside me, hard, and fucking me even if tear and bleed like a bitch, because I love you, and I'm not waiting around to make one of you feel out of the loop because I might hurt a little."

Iruka seemed uneasy about that, but Anko rested herself against Hayate who calmed down during this important moment and held her arm, a hand reaching for Iruka. Iruka wasn't really happy, but he felt, loved, maybe that was the word. He grabbed Hayate's hand and leaned over Anko, the head of his cock bumping into the base of Hayate's. He took a deep breath and pushed himself forward.

There was pain, and though Anko wanted to sob because she really felt she was tearing, the kisses against her shoulder stopped her. Some were from Hayate, the others from Iruka, all relaxed her. Iruka couldn't fit all the way, but it was enough.

They rocked a little, and luckily Anko's first orgasm had left her wet. Soon she was sighing, then she was pushing herself up and down, forcing the two cock's girth into her cunt. She gritted her teeth and did it again.

Hayate's and Iruka's hands entwined to hold her hips and they moved themselves. Iruka was overwhelmed at the feeling of slickness and friction on either side of him, he was with them, his team, the ones he loved. That was the important part, maybe they were teenagers doing it in the woods, but this wasn't fucking, it was love, in a raw uninhibited form. They were matched and perfect, even if it wouldn't always be this way, it was now.

Hayate tried not to think, but he kept coming back to thinking about loving them, wanting them, how maybe they knew he needed them. No one else could love him like this, or would make the same sacrifices like they did. It was special, and though the realistic part didn't find it permanent, it was perfect. Perhaps this was the point behind… everything, that he would still have them, no matter what, and it was real.

They kept a steady pace until their emotions broke free and they moved harsher, but never enough to break Anko who was whispering something about wanting and needing them. Hayate's head tossed back and Iruka bit his lip. "I'm-"

"Yes," gasps and finally screams tore themselves free, essence filling Anko and bodies slumping in exhaustion and heaving in need for air. Each one had their moment, eyes tight, not thinking just imagining, imagining this could be so real.

At some point Anko laughed, Iruka sighed, and Hayate groaned to some amusement. There was that feeling of…

… All we have is us, and some small piece of love.

* * *

faints from exhaustion

It's hard to finish a story after some of the passion has left. I'm afraid I'm too tired to leave a proper A/N (usually I just rant/ramble, LOL)

Thanks for reading.

Be well and safe, Alika613

PS: The age thing is just a number, imagine them any age you want, 14 too young? Fine, they're 17, 19, 100. Not young enough? Hey, I understand, we all have our moments of shouta (too tired to spell). If you read this then please review, I wake up for reviews.


End file.
